


MemoRewind

by gingerlegend



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst, M/M, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: DISCONTINUED FICA couple years after the season 2 finale, Benny fucks up some sort of spell and erases the last several years of Ethan's memory.Ethan forgets about everything magical, including vampires, Benny being a spell master, his own seer powers. He doesn't remember that he and Benny are dating now. He doesn't remember any of the monster stuff, or even meeting Sarah and Erica.And if he finds out about the magic he forgot, his memory will be impossible to recover.This is an unconventional slow burn fic. Lovers to lovers.





	MemoRewind

“It’ll be fine, Ethan,” Benny said, rolling his eyes. “You didn’t have a vision of everything going to shit, did you?”  
“No, but---”  
“See, this is definitely gonna work, babe.”  
Ethan had a bad feeling about this. Not only was there no reason to use magic to find Benny’s old journal from when they were in middle school, but Benny didn’t even write anything worth the rest. It was all doodles and badly spelled girls he’d been crushing on.  
But without a vision, he couldn’t exactly convince Benny to back down.  
Benny grinned at him, and Ethan’s resolve melted. He couldn’t argue with Benny. He never could.  
“Alright, fine. But if things go wrong… well, you can’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

Benny took a scrap of paper from his pocket, on which his grandma had written the spell he needed. Unfortunately, he wasn’t good at reading cursive.  
“Ugh, why can’t Grandma write in print like most people?! I can’t even tell if that’s an o or an i!”  
“Let’s go ask her then,” Ethan said hopefully, but Benny didn’t seem to hear him.  
Benny squinted at the note again. “I think I got it. _ Memoriam Obli...venia... _"  
...Ethan gasped as a vision came upon him suddenly.  
_Light._  
Almost blinding.  
And then… darkness.  
Ethan’s vision ended, but instead of his mind returning to Benny’s side, all of his senses dimmed, slowly pulling him into sleep.

Ethan woke up suddenly. He was lying on the couch in the living room, his head resting on Benny’s lap.  
He sat up, startled and weirded out.  
“Oh, good, you’re finally awake!” Benny said. “I am SO sorry, babe. I should have listened to you.”  
“Whoa, Benny, did you really just call me ‘babe?’”  
Benny frowned. “Yes?”  
“Benny, I’m not a girl.”  
Benny’s eyes went wide, but Ethan had no idea why.  
“_Shit,_” Benny muttered under his breath. “I… I’ll be right back.”


End file.
